Cloudy with a Chance of Murder/Transcript
Amy Young: ''Hello ! Hope you didn't get caught in the rain on the way to work! ''Amy: ''I'll check the rest of today's weather forecast. Oh look, the front page headline reads "Three Month Anniversary". ''Amy: ''I love anniversaries! It's the perfect occasion to pop a bottle of sparkling grape juice! ''Chief Marquez: ''This is no party to celebrate, Amy. Today marks three months since Hurricane Yves hit Jazz Town. ''Amy: ''Oh... that is definitely not something to drink juice over. ''Chief Marquez: ''Say, <Rank> , why don't you visit one of the damaged neighborhoods? See if there's any way we can aid the storm victims. ''Amy: ''Great idea, I'll tag along too. I know a neighborhood we can visit just around the corner! 'At an abandoned neighborhood...' ''Amy: ''Wow, I didn't realize how destroyed this neighborhood would be, . And with the rain... Could the mood get any damper? ''Amy: ''Look! That poor man over there is sleeping outside! I agree, we should take a look around, see if there's any way that we can help. Chapter 1 'Investigate Destroyed House.' ''Amy Young: ''Jeepers Creepers! The napping man is actually dead! Looks like you've stumbled upon another murder, ! ''Amy: ''You'd think the killer would be considerate enough not to leave the body out in this crummy weather! ''Amy: ''What am I thinking, there's no place for consideration in a killer's mind! Sometimes I forget we're dealing with criminals, . ''Amy: ''Looks like our victim was cut in the neck... youch! Let's hope he wasn't ticklish. And of course, , I will get the body to autopsy for you right away. ''Amy: ''You found some other suspicious items. This smudged badge has the victim's face on it. I'm sure you can uncover the rest of the information! ''Amy: ''And this ripped up poncho... Is there a message written on it?! If anyone can piece it back together, it's you ! ''Amy: ''Time to get out of my own poncho and on with the investigation! 'Examine Victim's Badge.' ''Amy: ''That work badge is the golden ticket, ! Now we know our victim's name is... ''Amy: ''Oh, I can't believe it! It's Clifford Grady, the weatherman! How did I not recognize him before? ''Amy: ''He was infamous in Jazz Town since he failed to warn everybody before Hurricane Yves hit. ''Amy: ''We're lucky you found his badge, . It will give us access to his work place so we can learn more about him. Off to the Weather Station! 'Investigate Weather Workstation.' ''Amy: ''Your searching skills are top notch, ! This tablet might tell us something about our victim. I was never comfortable with deciphering... Think you can break the code? ''Amy: ''What's this metallic thingamabob? Some sort of weather equipment? There's something scribbled on it, but I can't make it out. Can you figure out what it says? ''Amy: ''And excellent, this appointment card is addressed to our victim Clifford Grady! ''Amy: ''There's no other information on the card, just a woman's face... But I have no doubt you can match it in our database to get a name! 'Examine Appointment Card.' ''Amy: ''Way to go, , you matched the face on our victim's appointment card to a certain Madeleine Deville, a therapist in Jazz Town! ''Amy: ''So it means our victim was one of her patients... But why would he be seeing a therapist? ''Amy: ''I agree , we should pay this Madeleine a visit! 'Ask Madeleine Deville about her appointment card.' ''Amy: ''Mrs Deville, one of your patients, Clifford Grady, was discovered dead this morning, and found your appointment card in his belongings. ''Madeleine: ''So someone finally finished him off, eh? That's one less migraine I'll have to deal with. ''Amy: ''A migraine? We are dealing with a murder! I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, Mrs Deville. ''Madeleine: ''Don't pity him, doll. Grady failed to forecast Hurricane Yves, and yet he didn't care, not an ounce of guilt in his body! ''Madeleine: ''He complained about his other trivial problems like his allergy to cats, but he wouldn't even man up and apologize to Jazz Town for not doing his job! ''Madeleine: ''He was remorseless, selfish, and always put his feet on my pillows! He sure needed therapy, I just wish it didn't have to be with me! 'Examine Anemometer.' ''Amy: ''Way to recover the faded text on that device, ! The message reads "Yves is on you, Grady". ''Amy: ''You're right, "Yves" must refer to Hurricane Yves that hit three months ago, and "Grady" is obviously our victim... ''Amy: ''Oh good catch , it's signed by someone named Peggy Pascal. I'll call Hannah to see if we can get some insight on this person. ''Amy: ''Hi Hannah, I need some background information on a Miss Peggy Pascal. Would you be able to look her up? ''Hannah: ''You mean "kooky Pascal"? I knew Peggy in high school! She was bit of an outcast, always sitting out on the school roof during storms. ''Hannah: ''Rumor has it she got struck by lightning once, that's why her hair's so big. Now she works full time as a Storm Chaser. ''Amy: ''Chasing storms for a living? Sounds dangerous. I agree, , we should see why she sent that message to our victim. Let's talk to Peggy! 'Ask Peggy Pascal about the message on the anemometer.' ''Peggy: ''What a beauty. That device is a grade A titanium anemometer, used to measure wind speed. It's the very machine I used to predict Hurricane Yves! ''Peggy: ''I saw it approaching from miles away... I felt its force rush through my bones! It was a storm that legends would be made about! ''Amy: ''Err.. I don't seem to get your point, Miss Pascal. What does this have to do with Clifford Grady? ''Peggy: ''Don't you see? Our fair-weather friend told everyone that nothing spectacular would happen that day! So I chased him down, told him to warn people to take cover! ''Peggy: ''But that stubborn man wouldn't listen to me! So many people died, when it should have been his life taken instead! ''Amy: ''That's a harsh statement, Miss Pascal, considering Mr. Grady was found murdered this morning. ''Peggy: ''Murdered? I didn't know, but oh, the irony... The man who wouldn't listen finally got silenced. 'Examine Tablet.' ''Amy: ''Wow, you unlocked that tablet fast, ! ''Amy: ''It shows some sort of graph with a declining slope... ''Amy: ''Oh! Way to spot the weather station's logo! This tablet is definitely connected to our victim. ''Amy: ''You took the words right out of my mouth, ! Let's send the tablet to the lab! 'Analyze Tablet.' ''Hannah: ''I looked at the tablet you found, , and it shows the viewership ratings for Jazz Town Station, the TV station your victim worked for. ''Hannah: ''The line suddenly plummets on this day three months ago, and continues to decline every day after. Can we guess what happened on that day? ''Amy: ''Three months ago... that's about when they canceled the series Snappy Days, which follows a family of snapping turtles from the 1950's - ''Hannah: ''No, Amy, three months ago was when Hurricane Yves hit! ''Amy: ''Oh, how could I forget! ''Hannah: ''Good point, , might be smart to speak with Richie Lacroix, the CEO of Jazz Town Station. I'll get his contact info for you! 'Ask Richie Lacroix about the TV ratings.' ''Richie: ''Grady? Murdered? I wouldn't know anything about that. I fired that incompetent prick yesterday after the viewership ratings came in. ''Richie: ''Because of him, my station's been boycotted! I've had to cancel almost all my shows! ''Amy: ''Boycotted? As in people stopped watching your channel? ''Richie: ''That's right, sugar. He had one simple job to do. Yet he manages to screw it up, and now I'm the one who has to suffer! ''Amy: ''I don't mean to contradict you, Mr. Lacroix, but a lot of other people also suffered from the storm. Some lost their homes, their possessions, even family members... ''Richie: ''Save the sappy stories, sweetie. I'm a man of business, and when my business is going down the crapper, now THAT's tragedy! 'Examine Ripped Poncho.' ''Amy: ''You pieced together some kind of message on that poncho, . Yikes, looks like it's written in blood! ''Amy: ''The message reads "La vengeance est un plat..." What on earth could that mean? ''Amy: ''You think Russell could help us out? Why yes I'd be more than happy to send the poncho to him. 'Analyze Poncho.' ''Russell: ''A fascinating subject we have here. A simple test confirmed that the writing on the poncho was indeed painted with the victim's blood. ''Amy: ''Painted? That's awful! How can someone turn murder into an art project! ''Russell: ''This is more than just finger painting. The message is the beginning of a common French saying, translating to "revenge is a dish best served cold." ''Russell: ''This quote about revenge, combined with using a poncho which connotes both bleak forecasts and the need for self-protection... Oh yes, it all connects. ''Russell: ''Our killer wrote this message not as a warning but rather as a personal memorabilia for committing the murder! ''Amy: ''What?! When I think of memorabilia, I think of snow globes, not bloody ponchos! ''Russell: ''The use of French either connotes a need to sound sophisticated, otherwise a desire to be secretive and conceal one's actions... I'm not sure yet. ''Amy: ''Well nothing can escape ! We've learned one thing for sure... The killer knows French! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Roxie: ''This certainly was a cut-throat murder. And by cut-throat, I mean his throat was cut right open! ''Amy: ''Roxie! That's ghastly! ''Roxie: ''I thought it was clever. But jokes aside, the victim bled to death after his carotid artery was sliced open by some sort of circular saw blade, or so it appears from the multiple puncture points. ''Roxie: ''I'm getting the sense that this guy was a pain in the neck... Oh give me a break! ''Roxie: ''The victim must have been pushed into the couch found him in, based on his position and all the bruises I found on his chest. ''Roxie: ''So using my brilliant deductive skills, I ran a scan on his clothing where he was pushed and sure enough, I found traces of cat hair! ''Amy: ''Cat hair? Hmm that means... Oh you beat me to it, ! This means the killer has a cat! 'Back at the station...' ''Amy: ''Well if there's one thing you've uncovered from our investigation, , it's that the victim was not your typical friendly neighborhood weatherman. ''Amy: ''He didn't listen to the warnings of Peggy Pascal, and now the town blames him for the storm. ''Amy: ''His boss Richie Lacroix fired him for the drop in the TV Station's ratings. ''Amy: ''And Madeleine Deville wasn't so keen on being the victim's therapist. I must say, this is one of the murkiest cases we've had so far. ''Amy: ''Thankfully you've uncovered that the killer knows French and has a cat... That's a start! ''Chief Marquez: '' , I need you to head over to the victim's home immediately! ''Chief Marquez: ''We just got a call about a break in last night in the courtyard of Grady's home. ''Amy: ''A break in at Grady's home? Could it have been the killer?! Chapter 2 ''Chief Andrea Marquez: '' , we just got a call from a Mrs. Agatha Christmas, who was our victim's landlady! ''Chief Marquez: ''She said someone broke in the victim's courtyard last night. She heard the news about Grady's murder and sounded terrified! ''Amy: ''Someone tried to break into our victim's home right before he was murdered? ... do you think it could be the killer?! ''Chief Marquez: ''You won't know for sure unless you investigate the courtyard. Go have a word with the landlady while you're there to get the full story. I'm counting on you, ! 'Ask Agatha Christmas about the break-in in the victim's courtyard.' ''Agatha: ''Boy did I have the heebie-jeebies last night! I heard footsteps outside in my courtyard and knew those weren't Grady's stinky feet! ''Amy: ''Did you see who it was who broke in? ''Agatha: ''You must be jesting me! I didn't dare leave my room! ''Agatha: ''Frankly I'm not surprised that this would happen, nor that Grady was murdered! ''Amy: ''You knew Clifford Grady would be killed? ''Agatha: ''It was only a matter of time. People have been sending death threats to my house to scare him! People even egged my courtyard... I've got yolk all up in my daffodils! ''Agatha: ''I feared for my own life, and that of my baby kittens! I begged that man to leave, but he just wouldn't go! Maybe now he's gone I can finally have some peace! 'Investigate Courtyard.' ''Amy: ''Nice investigating, ! This paper's been torn to pieces... They don't like to make the job easy for us... But you'll piece it together no problem! ''Amy: ''And you also found a weed whacker? Those things are so practical for cutting grass around the house! But wait... ''Amy: ''Those are blood stains on it! And now you've jogged my memory about how Roxie said the victim's throat was cut with some kind of circular saw... ''Amy: ''You don't think this could be the murder weapon, do you?! ''Amy: ''Yuck, I don't think I'll be trimming the lawn for a while... but I agree , we should collect a blood sample just in case. 'Examine Weed Whacker.' ''Amy: ''You really have a gift for collecting blood samples, , even off gardening tools! ''Amy: ''Is it just me or does that blood look a bit... off-color? Nothing you've seen before either? Alright, I'll get this to the lab for you! 'Analyze Tainted Blood.' ''Yann: ''Good check there . The blood found on the weed whacker indeed matches the blood of our victim. ''Amy: ''So the weed whacker really is our murder weapon! ''Yann: ''Yup. The blood also had a strange orange, powdery tint to it. It was tainted by an external substance, which amalgamated with the blood after the wound was opened. ''Yann: ''I determined what the substance was using microscopic examination and a bit of olfactory senses... It's none other than good ol' Cajun spices. ''Amy: ''Oh that shakes things up a bit, doesn't it ? Now we know that our killer eats Cajun food! 'Examine Torn Paper.' ''Amy: ''What in the world is drawn on that sketch you put back together, ? ''Amy: ''Good eye! There's a message that says "Grady, this is urgent" on it, meaning it was meant for the victim! ''Amy: ''And all these calculations... just looking at them is giving me a headache! You're right to let Hannah give it a go! 'Analyze Sketch.' ''Hannah: '', you won't believe this! I researched the formulas on this sketch you found in the victim's courtyard. I found measurements on wind, humidity, and cloud movement... ''Hannah: ''Long story short... And believe me, I know how crazy this is going to sound, but... This sketch shows a machine that supposedly controls the weather! ''Amy: ''What? A machine that controls weather? Hannah that sounds... a bit absurd, don't you think? That type of thing belongs in sci-fi movies! ''Hannah: ''I'm not saying the machine exists, but that's what the sketch shows. Probably the invention of a crazy person. So going on a hunch, I checked with my high school math teacher for copies of our past exams. ''Hannah: ''I had a feeling I'd seen these formulas before, and just as expected, I matched the writing to that of a certain student's work... Our very own Storm Chaser Peggy Pascal! ''Amy: ''Peggy Pascal drew this supposed weather machine sketch? I agree , we'll have to ask her why Grady's name is on it! ''Amy: ''And I'm with you about going back to the Weather Station. We might learn more about this bizarre weather machine there! 'Question Peggy Pascal about the sketch of the machine.' ''Amy: ''Peggy, found a sketch that you drew of a machine that supposedly controls the weather. Was this something you just made up? ''Peggy: ''Believe me, that machine is no fiction. I've been theorizing nonstop to understand how a monster storm like Hurricane Yves couldn't be read on Grady's weather charts. ''Peggy: ''But the answer was simple, and this sketch proves it... Hurricane Yves couldn't have been predicted because it was fabricated... A man-made storm! ''Amy: ''Er... not to say I don't believe you, Miss Pascal, but... is this idea backed by any actual scientific proof? ''Peggy: ''Go ahead, call me crazy like everyone else. Seems like the only one who'll listen to me these days is my cat. ''Peggy: ''Grady sure didn't believe me. In fact, he ripped up the sketch and called me "Peggy the Cuckoo Bird." He even threatened to publicly call me insane! ''Peggy: ''But I'm not crazy. Storms are my passion, my , as they say in French. One day people will see I was right all along! 'Investigate Cluttered Desk.' ''Amy: ''What could this torn up card possibly be, ? Do you want to take a crack at repairing it? ''Amy: ''And this crate is full of weather instruments that look complicated... Makes me wish I paid more attention in astronomy class! ''Amy: ''But I bet you can dig up something worthwhile in this crate, ! 'Examine Torn Card.' ''Amy: '', you've pieced together an invitation addressed to Clifford Grady. ''Amy: ''It's really pretty! And there's the picture of a little girl on it... ''Amy: ''Oh my, you're right! The card actually says "Memorial for Colette Bordeaux"... This is a memorial invitation! That little girl is dead! ''Amy: ''Such a young girl dying... it's just not fair. This is heartbreaking! ''Amy: ''You're right, there's no time to be emotional right now. Especially since this invitation is connected to our victim. ''Amy: ''The name of the girl's mother is written on the card. If we go see this Marie Bordeaux, can you do most of the talking, ? I might get too emotional. 'Ask Marie Bordeaux about the memorial invitation.' ''Amy: ''Mrs. Bordeaux, I know it must be a difficult topic, but needs to speak to you about this memorial invitation addressed to Clifford Grady. ''Marie: ''Oh my beautiful daughter Colette! She was killed in Hurricane Yves... My only child, gone! ''Amy: ''We are so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Bordeaux. It must be very hard for you... ''Marie: ''It's all Clifford Grady's fault! If he had warned people about the storm, Colette would still be alive today! ''Marie: ''I took a chance and invited him to the Memorial, hoping he would apologize, but he didn't even show up! Can you believe him? ''Marie: ''You don't know how sad this feels. All I have left is my old cat, and nothing can replace losing your own child. '(After talking to Marie Bordeaux)' ''Amy: ''That poor Mrs. Bordeaux, losing her child in the storm. I can't even imagine how that feels. ''Amy: ''You're right , now is not the time to get all teared up. I need to toughen up to help you get to the bottom of this case! 'Examine Weather Crate.' ''Amy: ''Your hands work like magnets, ! You picked out that pill bottle from that crate so fast! ''Amy: ''The label is a bit faded, but I'm confident you'll figure out what it says in no time! 'Examine Pill Bottle.' ''Amy: ''Great job revealing the text on that pill bottle, ! ''Amy: ''It appears as though this medication belonged to our victim. I wonder what it is? ''Amy: ''You're right , we'll leave it to the experts to find out what those pills are. I'll send them off to the lab! 'Analyze Prescription.' ''Yann: ''I've examined your victim's pills and identified them to be Slertec, a sleeping pill manufactured by Pacific Pharma a few years ago. ''Yann: ''They were taken off the market because they were found to cause thoughts of depression and suicide in certain users. But the pills were prescribed to our victim anyway. ''Amy: ''Someone was trying to get Clifford Grady to commit suicide? ''Yann: ''I'm afraid so, especially looking at the dosage... 10 pills a day... that will surely mess up one's mind! ''Yann: ''Looks like the pills were prescribed by a therapist named Madeleine Deville. ''Amy: ''What? Madeleine Deville disliked Grady, but prescribing pills that could lead to suicide? That's extreme! I'm with you on this one , let's go speak with her! 'Ask Madeleine Deville about the pill prescription.' ''Amy: ''We've caught you red-handed, Madeleine Deville! found the pills you prescribed to Clifford Grady. I'm sure you're aware that those were banned from the market! ''Madeleine: ''Oh please, those pills are harmless, I'd feel safe giving them to my cat. Don't believe all those medical studies. ''Amy: ''That doesn't explain the dosage you gave Clifford Grady... It seems as if you wanted him to have those negative side effects in full force! ''Madeleine: ''Okay sure, he asked for a slightly higher dosage, so I granted it! There's no crime in that! ''Amy: ''I'm not convinced, and by the look on 's face, I can tell they don't believe you either! ''Madeleine: ''Let's be real, . Nobody wanted Clifford Grady around. He's a weed, sucking the life out of everyone. Especially me... I dreaded seeing him! ''Madeleine: ''My repulsion for him was driving me crazy. When I told him I had no open appointments he'd show up anyway! I even considered moving back to France, just to get away from him. ''Madeleine: ''I've never hated anyone so much in my life, but it doesn't mean I killed him. All I'm saying is whoever went through with it did everyone else a favor! 'Back at the station...' ''Amy: ''This case is blowing in all directions, isn't it, ? Both the victim's landlady and his therapist Madeleine Deville wanted him gone at all cost. ''Amy: ''Peggy Pascal felt like he discredited her after calling her crazy. ''Amy: ''And Marie Bordeaux finds him remorseless for not showing up to her daughter's memorial. ''Chief Marquez: ''Quick, turn on the television ! Richie Lacroix from JTS is making an announcement! ''Amy: ''Richie, our victim's former boss? We talked to him earlier! What's he got to say? ''Richie: ''Raise your hands in the air, everyone! Someone has brought down Clifford Grady, and it's time to celebrate... Why not a party at his old home? ''Richie: ''Stay tuned for details on his gruesome murder and why he deserved it. The body, the killing, the victory aftermath... It's only here on JTS! ''Amy: ''What?! Chapter 3 ''Chief Andrea Marquez: ''Quick, turn on the television, ! Richie Lacroix, your victim's employer, is making an announcement! ''Richie: ''Only here on JTS can you get the inside scoop on the death of Clifford Grady, public figure, monster, and the reason for Hurricane Yves! ''Richie: ''It's time to celebrate this death... Why not a party at his old home? And stay tuned for juicy details on his gruesome murder! ''Amy: ''I can't believe it, , Richie Lacroix is putting our murder case on television! And a celebration party at the victim's home? This could turn into a fiasco! ''Amy: ''You're right, we need to talk to Richie right away. And we better go take a closer look at our victim's courtyard before people vandalize the place! 'Question Richie Lacroix about announcing the murder on television.' ''Amy: ''Mr. Lacroix, we saw you on TV. By talking about a murder and inciting the public to celebrate it, you're disrupting 's investigation! ''Richie: ''That's part of show business, cookie, making stories up. I intend to stage Grady's murder in an interesting way to keep audiences entertained. ''Amy: ''Please don't name me after food, sir. And you're not allowed to make up stories about Grady's murder! ''Richie: ''It's my station, my rules. Heck, I can make a whole series on my favorite Cajun spice recipes if I wanted to. ''Richie: ''With all the animosity against Grady, people will be glued to the TV to watch him die! Maybe I'll even do part of the story in French, make this story go worldwide! ''Amy: ''You taking advantage of Grady's murder for your own gain makes you a prime suspect, I hope you're conscious of it! ''Richie: ''Me, a suspect? Why not make my cat a suspect while we're at it? Audiences will love that. Anything to make my ratings soar, sister. Nothing sells like scandal. 'Investigate Flower Display.' ''Amy: ''You impress me time and time again, ! Can't wait to see what you find in that food basket! ''Amy: ''And this here's a complaint letter. All I can see is it's against the victim, but the file's ID number is washed out. ''Amy: ''If we figure out the number, we'll know what the complaint was about! And if anyone can decipher it, it's you ! 'Examine Food Basket.' ''Amy: ''I think you're onto something, ! This torn up photo you found in the food basket... I hope you'll be able to repair it! 'Examine Torn Photo.' ''Amy: ''Pat on the back, ! You pieced that photo together like a pro, and it's got our victim on it! ''Amy: ''The photo says "I love you Uncle", so that little girl must be his niece. Isn't she a cutie pie! ''Amy: ''What's that ? You say you recognize her? ''Amy: ''Oh my! It's the same girl from the memorial invitation, the one who died in the storm! ''Amy: ''So that means Grady is the girl's uncle, which also would make him related to the mother, Marie! ''Amy: ''Why didn't Marie tell us they were related? You think she's hiding something? I agree , we need to speak to her again! 'Talk to Marie Bordeaux about hiding that the victim was related to her.' ''Marie: ''Yes, Clifford was technically my brother, but I don't consider him family, not after letting my daughter die! ''Amy: ''I understand your distress, Mrs. Bordeaux. Your daughter died in Hurricane Yves, a hurricane which your brother failed to forecast... ''Amy: ''But perhaps you're taking your anger out on him rather than the storm itself? I have a brother too, and I know sometimes we- ''Marie: ''I don't care about your brother! You don't know anything about losing a child! I was out teaching French lessons the day that the storm hit, so I couldn't look after my daughter Colette. ''Marie: ''And so I sent Colette to Clifford's house. He had agreed to watch her that day. ''Marie: ''I even sent over my famous Cajun Gumbo for them to eat for dinner... I hope she at least had one last good meal! ''Marie: ''It was Clifford's responsibility to keep her safe, and yet he failed to protect her! What kind of person saves himself rather than his niece! ''Marie: ''I can never forgive Clifford for this. Colette's death is on him! 'Examine Complaint Letter.' ''Amy: ''I knew I could count on you ! I'll send the complaint code straight to Hannah for you! 'Analyze Complaint Letter.' ''Hannah: ''Using the code pulled off the complaint, I did a little digging around the court clerk's office and found the file against our victim. ''Hannah: ''The plaintiff accused Clifford Grady of being a "heinous, murderous monster who needs to be arrested and punished to the fullest extent for killing... my cat!" ''Amy: ''What? Grady killed someone's cat? How cruel! ''Hannah: ''In any case, the complaint was filed by a certain Agatha Christmas. ''Amy: ''Agatha? That's Grady's landlady! And Grady's killed her cat! You're right , we need to speak with her! ''Hannah: ''One more thing. I heard that found evidence that the killer eats Cajun food... ''Hannah: ''Not to lay any suspicion, but I remember Cajun food Fridays back in high school... and Peggy Pascal was always first in line! ''Amy: ''Duly noted. Another Cajun food eater on our suspect list! You think Agatha could be a match as well? Only one way to find out, let's go speak to her! 'Talk to Agatha Christmas about the complaint filed against the victim.' ''Agatha: ''Oh Whiskers! I miss her so much! My poor kittens are having such a hard time without their momma. ''Agatha: ''That Grady is a criminal! A murderer! Anyone who kills a poor innocent cat deserves to die a miserable death! ''Amy: ''Let's maybe calm down before we throw out words like "die" and "miserable death". Are you sure Grady killed your cat? ''Agatha: ''It was him for sure. He claimed he was allergic, but then why didn't he just get a wiggle on and move out rather than kill her? ''Agatha: ''He was feeling envious of the attention my Whiskers was getting. I never shared with him the Cajun spice biscuits I made for her. ''Amy: ''You think Grady killed your cat because he was jealous of it? ''Agatha: ''He told me so himself! He went too far on this one. If Grady wanted a war with me, he sure started one! 'Back at the station...' ''Amy: ''From all the facts you've gathered, , it's clear that our victim Clifford Grady was quite a despicable guy. ''Amy: ''His landlady seemed pretty sore about him killing her cat. And Marie Bordeaux blames him for her daughter's death, even though he's her brother! ''Amy: ''Richie Lacroix is using the murder to bring viewers to his channel... There's certainly a cloud of suspicion over him. ''Amy: ''And now the weather's starting to overcast again... ''Amy: ''But that won't cloud your judgment, will it ? Thanks to your investigating skills, I think this case is close to clearing up! ''Amy: ''Oh gosh, you're right! The rain... The rain might wash away the clues! We need to hurry back to the crime scene, ! 'Investigate House Debris.' ''Amy: ''Way to catch those clues before the rain came in. Could something be hiding under that pile of debris? You'll get to the bottom of it ! ''Amy: ''And that food carton looks like it has some red residue on it... not the tastiest sight. Could this be a clue? ''Amy: ''Oh that's brilliant, ! Our killer eats Cajun food, and this carton was filled with exactly that! You think you can collect a sample off of the carton? ''Amy: ''You'll catch that killer very soon , I just know it! 'Examine Debris.' ''Amy: ''And does it again! Way to find that paintbrush under all that debris! ''Amy: ''Is that blood on the brush? Yuck! I wonder if it was used to paint something. ''Amy: '', you're right! This paintbrush is covered with blood... and we know the killer wrote their message on the poncho with the victim's blood! ''Amy: ''Which means... The killer must have used this paintbrush to write on the poncho! Of course, , I'll send the brush to the lab straight away! 'Analyze Paintbrush.' ''Yann: ''Way to put two and two together, . As you had suspected, the blood found on the paintbrush matches the blood on the poncho. ''Yann: ''And no surprise, it all matches the victim's blood. This is definitely the work of our killer. ''Amy: ''Painting messages in blood? Quite a disgusting hobby if you ask me! ''Yann: ''While I couldn't pull any prints off the handle of the brush, I did find something peculiar in the bristles. ''Yann: ''All the bristles are made with synthetic hairs except for a couple loose strands I found... those were human hair! ''Yann: ''It doesn't match the victim's hair so there's no mistake... The killer has black hair! 'Examine Cajun Food Box.' ''Amy: ''You've really got quite the detective eye, ! I'll send that substance you found on the Cajun food box to the lab for you! 'Analyze Red Substance.' ''Yann: ''Nice catch on pulling this substance off the food carton, ! After careful examination, I can conclude that your killer enjoyed this meal very much! ''Amy: ''And why do you say that? ''Yann: ''Because the box was licked clean. The substance you sent me was lipstick! ''Amy: ''Lipstick? So the killer is a woman! ''Yann: ''Now, Amy, you know better than to do such sweeping generalization. Take example on . However... ''Yann: ''The lipstick you collected from the carton also contained dead skin cells, and with those cells it was easy enough to confirm that the killer is, indeed, a woman. ''Amy: ''I knew it! That was a brilliant find, , now we know our killer is a woman! 'After completing all tasks...' ''Amy: ''I think you've done it again, ! You've collected enough clues to determine who Clifford Grady's killer is! ''Amy: ''Thanks to you, I've participated in another successful murder investigation! Forget anniversaries... this deserves a bottle of sparkling grape juice! ''Amy: ''You're right, it's not finished yet. I got ahead of myself. ''Amy: ''Go and arrest the killer, ! 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Amy: ''I'm shocked, Mrs. Bordeaux! But the evidence found points straight to you... You murdered Clifford Grady! ''Marie: ''Me? A murderer? Don't be a fool, sweetheart. I'm just a mother coping with the grief of a lost loved one. ''Amy: ''Well killing is not a proper way to cope. It all adds up... the French lessons, the hair on the paintbrush... ''Marie: ''So you found a paintbrush. What's this got to do with me? ''Amy: ''There's more! found your skin cells on your leftover Cajun food carton! ''Amy: ''We know you killed Clifford. Don't you feel any guilt at all for what you did? ''Marie: ''Guilt? Is it a crime to remove a weed that is hurting all around him? Thanks to me, finally those who have been grieving can feel some retribution! ''Amy: ''But he was your brother! How could you do that to your family? ''Marie: ''He is not family. Family is about love, and family would never leave a young girl unprotected during the storm. That's the opposite of love. ''Amy: ''Even if you were feeling grief, murder is no way to cope with it. Marie Bordeaux, you are under arrest! ''Honorable Dante: ''Marie Bordeaux, you are charged with the murder of Clifford Grady, the weatherman. ''Honorable Dante: ''Oh, wait, was it that grumpy guy on TV? Hmm, maybe the station will get someone more chipper this time around... We all want pleasant weather forecasts, don't we? ''Honorable Dante: ''Anyway, Mrs. Bordeaux, you claimed to have killed him to avenge the death of your daughter... Wait, the victim was your own brother?! ''Marie: ''You don't understand, your Honor. Because of him, I've lost my beautiful daughter, my only child... Do you know that this day would have been her 10th birthday? ''Marie: ''She should have been alive for it! And when he didn't even show up to his own niece's memorial... That was the last straw. I had to do something, or I'd never get over my grief! ''Honorable Dante: ''Well let's just hope the saying "time heals all" rings true, because you'll have plenty of time in prison to heal your grief. ''Honorable Dante: ''Marie Bordeaux, for the gruesome murder of Clifford Grady, this Court sentences you to 10 years, with a chance for parole in 5 years. All rise! ''Amy: ''Well there you have it, another case solved thanks to you . ''Amy: ''Though I can't help my gloomy mood... The loss of a daughter and a brother... quite a sad family affair. I'm thankful my family doesn't have those kinds of drama! ''Amy: ''What's that ? Why do I have my poncho on? Well, if there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that you can never be too prepared for when the next storm hits! ''Amy: ''Okay, maybe I'm being a bit overly cautious... I just think it's fun to wear! Additional Investigation ''Hannah Choi: ''! I caught wind of your success, that was a stormy investigation! ''Hannah: ''I keep thinking about that theory Peggy talked about. I know a machine that controls the weather sounds crazy... But even though Peggy's strange, she's no idiot. ''Hannah: ''If she keeps saying that Hurricane Yves wasn't natural, then it's worth looking into it! ''Hannah: ''You're right, , maybe there's more information about the hurricane at the weather station... Could you accompany me? It'd be a great help! ''Chief Marquez: ''Wait a minute, ! If you've got time to explore such theories, then you should have time to help our citizens... ''Chief Marquez: ''We just got a call from Agatha Christmas. She still complains about someone hanging around her property... After the harassment she faced, we should take this very seriously! ''Chief Marquez: ''I won't keep you from going to the weather station, but please take some time to check up on Agatha with Amy. 'Ask Agatha Christmas what's worrying her.' ''Agatha: ''Good God, ! I'm glad you're here! Someone's been hanging around my courtyard again! ''Agatha: ''I have my cats to look after, and I also babysit children whenever people need me to. I cannot risk their safety like this! ''Lily: '' , hello! James, look, it's ! Papa said to be polite! Say hello! ''James: ''Hello, ! ''Amy: ''You two look familiar... Oh! Of course, , this is James and Lily, Yann's children! ''Amy: ''That's weird, I would've thought he'd tell us if a suspect was involved with his family... Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. ''Agatha: ''You know Yann, ? I've been babysitting his kids for years! ''Agatha: ''But now you understand why I want to keep the kids safe! I can't have strangers walking around my courtyard! ''Amy: ''You're right, ! Agatha, don't worry, we'll take a look around and secure the place! 'Investigate Courtyard.' ''Amy: ''Oh, you think there's something in that dirt, ? You're right, Agatha's harasser could have left a trace there... Let's dig in! 'Examine Pile of Dirt.' ''Amy: ''Good job, , this paper you found must belong to Agatha's harasser! ''Amy: ''It looks like a newspaper, though I can't figure out what it is about... Do you think you can put the pieces back together? 'Examine Torn Newspaper.' ''Amy: ''"The Puppeteer strikes again"! How lovely, , that article you found in Agatha's courtyard is about a puppet master! ''Amy: ''Let's read that article... "Officials scoured a Jazz Town suburb for bodies after the discovery of two persons' decomposing remains..." Oh dear, this doesn't sound good... ''Amy: ''"Law enforcement officials have confirmed that it is another murder from the serial killer nicknamed The Puppeteer, in reference to the staging of the victims"! ''Amy: ''This... this isn't about puppets at all! It's about a serial killer! ''Amy: ''You're right, , Russell is the expert on this! I'll get this article to him for you! 'Analyze Puppeteer Article.' ''Russell: ''That puppeteer article you sent me was fascinating, ! However, you needn't worry. These murders happened long ago! ''Amy: ''Thank God! So the serial killer has been arrested? ''Russell: ''Well, not really. They just... stopped killing. And seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth. ''Amy: ''That doesn't sound reassuring at all... And that doesn't tell us who might have left this article in Agatha's courtyard! ''Russell: ''Well, this I can help you with. All my research pointed me towards the same "expert", someone who has been obsessed with this case for years. A certain Madeleine Deville. ''Amy: ''Madeleine Deville? The therapist?! But why would she be interested in a serial killer? ''Russell: ''Well, if you don't mind, , I would love to go ask that question to Madeleine with you! It's bound to be a fascinating discussion! 'Question Madeleine Deville about the serial killer.' ''Madeleine: ''Where did you find this article, ? It comes from my personal archives! And who's this, a new partner? ''Russell: ''I'm a profiler in the police department, Mrs Deville. We'd like to know how your article ended Mrs Christmas' courtyard. ''Madeleine: ''What? Is researching old serial killers like the Puppeteer illegal now? ''Madeleine: ''I'm working on a book! The Puppeteer only killed parents, they've left tons of orphans in their wake... I'm trying to interview all of them about how they coped with that trauma. ''Madeleine: ''I only need to interview one last survivor, but I can't find him! I only have a picture of him when his parents got murdered. He was barely a teenager... ''Madeleine: ''I thought I recognized this child as an adult and followed him to that courtyard... But then he disappeared! ''Russell: '' is right, you can write your book without harassing this survivor! We'll keep this picture, in exchange you're getting a fine for trespassing! '(After talking to Madeleine Deville)' ''Russell: ''You're right , Madeleine clearly won't give up on finding the child whose parents were killed by the Puppeteer... And I doubt they want to talk to her. ''Russell: ''Good idea! We should identify that kid by running his picture through the database. We could warn him about Madeleine's investigation! 'Examine Child's Picture.' ''Russell: ''Well I'll be... The kid on this picture, the survivor of the Puppeteer... It's Yann! ''Russell: ''Yann's parents were killed by a serial killer?! ''Russell: ''I knew he had lost his parents when he was fourteen, but to think they were victims of the Puppeteer... ''Russell: ''I have so many questions to ask him, ! Let's go to his lab! 'In Yann's lab...' ''Yann: '', Russell, I apologize. This isn't the way I wanted you to learn about my parents' story... ''Russell: ''Don't worry, I won't analyze you... yet. I'm just interested in serial killers! And that one in particular sounds fascinating... ''Yann: ''Not sure "fascinating" is the word... My parents weren't his first victims, nor his last. Everybody was scared of the Puppeteer at the time... ''Yann: ''I was only 14... I couldn't get over it. That's why I decided to travel the world, to move away from this murder... ''Yann: ''I found a lot of things in my journey, but I never truly got over my parents' murder... So I decided to face it, and I came back to Jazz Town. ''Russell: ''Yeah, it seems you've found a way to live your life anyway... You even founded a new family! ''Yann: ''It's true... But I never forgot that the Puppeteer never got caught. He didn't get punished... I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it anymore. 'Investigate Weather Station.' ''Hannah: ''Good job, . This looks like a weather map of Jazz Town, but it's all smudged... Think you could make it legible? 'Examine Weather Map.' ''Hannah: ''Nice catch, ! That map you found actually shows Hurricane Yves' pattern! That's exactly what we needed! ''Hannah: ''Just give me a few hours and we should know more about that hurricane's origins! 'Analyze Hurricane Readings.' ''Hannah: '', this map you found was full of interesting information! I'll spare you the technical details, but basically this shows that Yves is a very unique hurricane. ''Hannah: ''Usually hurricanes start out as simple storms, then grow bigger as they advance. But this map shows that Hurricane Yves formed almost spontaneously near Jazz Town! ''Hannah: ''I'm not saying that Peggy's right about that crazy weather-controlling machine, , but I understand better why she thinks the hurricane's unnatural. ''Hannah: ''Good idea, ! We should show this map to Peggy. She might be able to tell us more with its help! 'Show the hurricane map to Peggy Pascal.' ''Hannah: ''Uh... Hi, Peggy. Remember me? We were in high school together... ''Peggy: ''Oh yeah, I remember you! You were that weird kid always hanging out in the computer room! ''Hannah: ''"Weird kid"? Uh... Well anyway, found this document tracing Hurricane Yves' formation, and- ''Peggy: ''OH! See, , this map proves my theory! Hurricane Yves formed way too quickly to be natural! ''Peggy: ''I'm telling you, someone was controlling it! And they could create another hurricane if we don't stop them! ''Peggy: ''That's why I need to monitor the weather... I built a device to collect pressure information and detect hurricanes more efficiently, but I lost it in the destroyed neighborhood! ''Peggy: ''Please, , could you help me find this device? It's for everyone's safety! I'll even buy everyone burgers as encouragement! 'Investigate Destroyed House.' ''Hannah: ''Nice catch, ! This is probably Peggy's machine... Or just someone's destroyed oven! ''Hannah: ''I'll let you handle that puzzle to find out, I only like puzzles when they're in a video game... 'Examine Broken Machine.' ''Hannah: ''Good job, ! This definitely looks like one of Peggy's weather instruments! Let's bring it back to her! 'Give Peggy Pascal her machine back.' ''Peggy: ''Thank you, ! You're the best, this device will allow me to get pressure, wind speed, and other information useful to predict the weather. ''Peggy: ''And I'll be able to spot any sudden change very quickly! No hurricane will take me by surprise anymore! ''Peggy: ''If Hurricane Yves was man-made, Jazz Town could be hit again... ''Peggy: ''And thanks to you, I'll be ready to prevent more destruction! , you have to be ready too, you should take this! 'Later, at the police station...' ''Russell: ''Well, that was interesting. I'd love to get more information about that Puppeteer serial killer... ''I wonder if Yann would agree to talk about his parents' murder... ''Amy: ''I heard about it, it's a terrible story, you should leave him alone, Russell! ''Amy: ''I'm more worried about Peggy's theory... What if she was right? What if hurricanes could be crafted with a machine?! ''Russell: ''Come on, Amy. It's just another conspiracy theory, it's ridiculous! ''Amy: ''No, it's not! Even Hannah said Hurricane Yves was weird! I'm serious, Russell, if someone can control the weather, who knows what may happen?! ''Amy: ''I'd rather be ready! , let's hope Peggy will be able to predict the next hurricane thanks to you! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts